1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adapting structures to provide flexibility in carburetor selection.
Today's high performance engines, particularly on motorcycles, have enjoyed increased performance especially by using a single carburetor and manifold for each cylinder. However, such a system is difficult to maintain at peak efficiency without specialized tuning equipment because atmospheric and weather changes as well as driving impose conditions in which fuel-air ratio requirements and therefore idle settings frequently change as a function of time and use. The problem is compounded further when one of a series of independent carburetors is adjusted to correct, for example, a lean mixture or inadequate idle speed, the adjustment frequently imbalances that cylinder relative to the others. A tedious, iterative process results in which the remaining carburetors are adjusted to restore this balance, but it is readily understood that each time one cylinder's fuel and idle requirements are satisfied, it may reveal an inadequacy in the adjustment in any of the other cylinders, since the cylinders all must cooperate equally to assure smooth idling and balanced acceleration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for modifying carburetors have existed for some time. Pierce in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,678,962 and Lohn Re. 27,378 both disclose carburetor manifold adapters which allow a four-barrel carburetor to be placed on various intake manifolds. Although they may simplify tune-up procedures they are limited, however, by the existing manifold and consequently do not enjoy the flexibility of the present system. They are capable of increasing or more uniformly introducing the fuel-air mixture but they do so by increasing the carburetion and are thereby restrictive in carburetor options.